Project Summary The University of MIami Neurosurgery eDucation Strategy (UMINDS) over-arching goal is to foster the development of research scientists in our program and help prepare them for a career as an independent NIH funded researcher. The proposed program leverages university wide initiatives in neuroscience and neurobiology to form an interdisciplinary group of mentors from multiple departments at the University of Miami. The program will be led by a group of clinician scientists with a rich track record of resident education and independent neurosurgical funding (Allan D. Levi, MD PhD; Malcolm R. Bullock, MD, PhD; and Dalton Dietrich, PhD). The principal investigators selected diverse and extremely qualified mentors that will elevate the scientific and clinical skillsets of our resident cohort. In order to accommodate the wide range of resident research interests, we have created two separate research education tracks: basic/translational science and health outcomes/disparities. The latter will focus on understanding and correcting health disparities in neurosurgery by combining genomic, epidemiologic, and clinical research. The present proposal will help transition neurosurgery residents into junior faculty positions and facilitate the acquisition of independent career development awards (K-equivalent or greater). The goals of our program are 1) to create an avenue for residents to maintain robust research throughout their residency; 2) to fully prepare neurosurgery residents for careers as independent surgeon-scientists; 3) to enhance our trainees? ability to attain research funding; 4) and to generate high quality research that will ultimately improve health outcomes and scientific knowledge in our diverse community. By providing mentorship, structure and infrastructural support, the UMINDS unique training program will certainly augment the research education and future careers of our neurosurgery trainees.